


Drinking, Names, and Coup D'etats

by Kikiyo41



Series: Golden Roses (formerly LWTC) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:54:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiyo41/pseuds/Kikiyo41
Summary: This situation has been far too familiar to you since bootcamp. You and Taylor sitting outside and splitting a bottle of whatever hard liquor you can get your hands on and getting drunk off your ass.





	Drinking, Names, and Coup D'etats

This situation has been far too familiar to you since bootcamp. You and Taylor sitting outside and splitting a bottle of whatever hard liquor you can get your hands on and getting drunk off your ass.

“You know Ellis, this post if pretty fucking boring.” he says, before taking a swig of his drink. He eyes you. “Nothing ever happens.”

“Eh, I’d rather it stay that way.” you shoot back, he blabers on.

“I mean, your a damn good shot Ellis, and you never get to use that skill. Cause’ we're stuck here doing boring ass guard duty. Damn border war.” you let out a sharp exhale.

“Actually, that's not my name, _Harris_.” you say, maybe a little too much emphasis on the ‘Harris’. Taylor quirks an eyebrow and extends a hand to grab your dog tags.

“Says so on here. Man, i think you’ve had too much to drink.” he says.

“Nope, all my papers and shit say Ellis cause thats my parents last name. My birth certificate doesn't though.” you explain.

“Your birth certificate doesn’t say Adam Ellis.” he says.

“Nope” you reply. “It says Dahlberg.”

“Huh” he pauses to think. “Oh! Was it your moms last name?” he asks. “Like, not your mom mom. Not uh, not ty’s mom.” he tries to explain.

“I get ya, but that wasn't her name either. She singed all this shit just so i could have a different name. I never really figured out why.”

“Maybe it's your dads.” he says camly.

“Hmm, maybe.”

* * *

 

The next day your awoken by alarms and yelling. There's a battalion of lamaian men on their way here. You pull your clothes on before shaking taylor awake in the next bunk over.

“C’mon, wake your ass up.” he looks at you and winces.

“Five more minutes…” he whines before pulling a pillow over his head. Jackass.

“Now is not the time!” you yank his arm. “Were about to be under attack!”

“Well shit” he mumbles before kicking his covers off.

* * *

 

Your sat on the outermost wall aiming down targets and picking them off. Taylor is sat behind you with a pistol.

“Dammit, sit still.” a shot rings. You miss and hit the guys shoulder. He falls to the ground screaming. You try to line up another shot but a bullet whizzes past your head. “Get down!” you shout and pull taylor down by the neck. Two more bullets follow before the two of you are behind cover.

 

“The hell?” taylor exclaims.

“What do you think?” you shoot back. “We need to get out of here.”

“We could probably book it.”

 

And you do, on the count of three you both shoot up and run like hell to into the closest battlement. Once inside the two of you stop to catch your breath.

“Well that happened.” taylor remarks.

 

The two of you decided you might as well report back but as soon as you had reached ground floor another officer had run up to the two of you. The commander had been killed. You both ran a fast as you could to see what had happened.

 

As soon as you stepped in the doors, you were surprised. The executive officer standing in front of a crowd of your peers. A roar of what happened’s and what are we gonna do’s erupted from the crowd.

“Quite!” he shouted, the room fell silent. “Yes, Commander Breaja was killed in an altercation. One of their men got in. he’s severely wounded but still alive. We will hold him for trial. Given our current predicament, our best course of action is retreat. Yo-” you cut him off.

“Retreat! You want us to retreat! Your just a coward!”

“Lieutenant Corporal Ellis are you undermining my authority?!” you step towards him.

“Yes sir I am! You wanna run away from this fight. I’m not about to.”

Taylor puts his hand on your shoulder “Neither am i sir.”

“You expect us to just runaway? One of those sons of bitches killed the commander and you want us to run away!?”

Slowly the rest of your peers join Taylor. Voicing their need to stay in this fight.

“We are in no condition to extend this battle!” he shouts, in an attempt to regain control.

“Only you think that!” taylor shoots back. “If you want to run; go ahead; noone is stopping you.”

“Executive Officer Trato, you can run away from this battle but were staying. Your relieved of your command.” you state.

“You can’t do that!” He retaliates.

“I am”

Reeling from embarrassment  trato storms out the room without another word.

    “What now?” another officer asks.

    “We get out there and show these bastards that we’re not going anywhere!”

* * *

 

    “Tell us everything you know.” you command, but the man in the infirmary bed just laughs.

    “As if I'd tell you anything.” he retorts. You pause.

    “Listen, you can get off with a cushy prison sentence…” your voice turns malicious, “...or we can let everyone know you became violent and shoot you. It’s really your choice.”

“Fine”

“Why are you attacking us?” you ask, it’s a simple question.

“Isn't that obvious enough? Two hundred years ago you minecraftian’s stole our land and killed our people.” he shoots back.

“...under the guise of improving your lives.” you finish.

“Now you get it.”

“Did any member of the royal family order this attack?”

“Not that I know.”

“How did you get in?”

“I came from the back and climbed the wall. You were all busy with the other side, so security was light.” he says smugly.

“How did you get into the country?”

“Came on vacation with my buddies. At least that's what I told ‘em at the border.”

“And where are your ‘buddies’? They wouldn't happen to be-”

“In the woods? Yeah. probably waiting for me to come back right now.”

“And that was your plan? Kill the base commander and leave?”

“Well, i was gonna try and sabotage some of your artillery too, But i got caught.”

You sigh, “anything else I should know?” you make your way to the door, but pause when he speaks up.

“They were counting on me, corporal. I was gonna be that man on the inside wreaking havoc and making this easier of ‘em. Without me they’ve already lost.”

“Good to know.”

* * *

 

Two days of fighting go by and they’re finally on the retreat. Without their man on the inside they struggled to make any leeway in the first place. A few men come out of the ordeal wounded, but with luck no one dies. In response to the success the men party, you included.

    Within a week however, a new base commander arrives and trato is nowhere to be seen. Her name is Maria Callisto. She addresses the entire base, thanking the men for their bravery and quick action in this crisis, but she asks to speak with you privately.

    “ Lieutenant Corporal Ellis, I’ve heard alot of things about you.”

    “Really sir.” you know this could be bad.

“You disobey’d direct orders, usurped chain of command, and lead a group of your peers against your superior. You know what any military commander in their right mind would call that?” she asks.

“A coup d’etat, sir.” she smiles.

“Good thing I’m not in my right mind.”

“Pardon?”

“I met Trato, he’s a coward and a deserter. You here right to kick him out. Plus, I’ve heard nothing but praises from your men. Major Harris had some particularly strong support for you.” she replies, typical Taylor. “I like you Ellis, you’ve got something I haven’t seen in years.”


End file.
